


Out of the blue (uncontinued)

by I_only_ship_Zukka



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Big Brother Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Blue Spirit Zuko (Avatar), F/F, F/M, Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_only_ship_Zukka/pseuds/I_only_ship_Zukka
Summary: There are royals, only royals can bend. There is only one royal from each nation. The avatar doesn't count as a royal. Sokka doesn't know anything. Zuko and Toph are human lie detectors. This is modern. Katara, Zuko and Toph are all royals wich means future Kings/Queens. Aang is the avatar.A few things that happen:“Sokka definitely likes you” Toph objected. “His heart goes crazy around you and if you would just stop wallowing in self-pity, you would have noticed.”“Now go get some!” Toph screamed over the entire room.Uncle Iroh came over and asked what they were talking about. Zukos face reddened before he replied that Toph had made a joke. Iroh smiled knowingly but didn’t say anything else.“Haha, Katara, this is war!” Toph shouted when Sokka entered.“Why don’t you ever attack Zuko?” Katara frowned.“Team earth and team fire have an alliance.” Toph answered.Sokka knocked not much later. “Look Zuko, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked such a personal question. Will you please let me make it up to you?”All these things happen, but not necessarily in that order.THIS STORY IS NOT COMPLETE!!!
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 28





	1. The blue spirit is hot

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like it then I'm sorry for you, so I hope you do.
> 
> I didn't write this in chapters, I wrote this as one long text so if it ends in the middle of something then I'm sorry.
> 
> THIS STORY IS NOT COMPLETE!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update: I'm not continuing this story.

Sokka was taking a walk. He had been visiting Katara and now he was walking back to his dorm, and his roommate. Sokka had been Zukos roommate for more than one year now. School had just started again. Even though he had known Zuko for a while, he barely knew anything about him. He knew he didn’t like to talk about his scar, which covered almost half of his face, his family, himself or maybe he just didn’t like to talk in general.

While Sokka was lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice the man with the knife in one hand following him. When Sokka was walking through a dark valley the man decided that this was his chance.

“Give me your money or else!” The man threatened him.

Suddenly everything went black for the mugger.

“I had that” Sokka protested, the blue spirit didn’t answer. “Why are you always following me? Right, I forgot. You don’t talk.” Sokka huffed out of annoyance. “You’re probably still not going to tell me who you are, are you?!” Sokka sighed. “Of course you’re not, you’re just some hot dude who saves my ass occasionally. I mean, uhm. I definitely didn’t say that at all.” The blue spirit left again silent like a shadow.

When Sokka came back to his dorm Toph was there. She was a friend of both of them. Zuko was in the bathroom at the time.

“Why would I even say something like that! I’m so stupid. He’s probably straight!” Sokka complained to his friend, Toph.

“Well, I wouldn’t be so sure of that” Toph said while smirking.

Zuko emerged from the bathroom and started making tea.

“Right, of course. You know him, as in his identity” Sokka looked a bit jealous.

Zuko finished making the tea and offered them some. Sokka took the cup happily but Toph just shrugged. Zuko also got himself some tea.

Sokka continued while Zuko sipped on his tea. “He is so fucking hot, I just want to make out with him in some dark valley.” Zuko spit his tea out, luckily Sokka didn’t notice because he was too busy trying to figure out why Toph had started laughing maniacally. “It’s not that funny!” Sokka said, which only made Toph laugh harder.

“Toph! You’re cackling like some witch” Sokka continued confused.

“This is just so iconic.” Toph got a crazy glimpse in her eye, Zuko didn’t like that. “You know, the blue spirit is into boys, maybe I could get him to meet you somewhere” She smirked.

“Wait, seriously?” Sokka said hopeful.

Zuko was lucky Sokka didn’t see his face looking like a burned tomato.

“Can you tell him I’m looking forward to it?!” Sokka blushed lightly.

“I have a feeling he already knows” Toph simply answered, eyes shifting to Zuko.

-

Sokka was outside, had been a while now. Zuko saw him through his mask. If he just could make out with him, or even just one kiss. Zuko had liked Sokka for a while now. But, if Sokka were with the blue spirit it would make it even harder to resist him in his everyday life. He simply couldn’t do it.

Sokka saw the blue spirit leaving. Where had he learned to be so silent and quick. It was almost as if Sokka were watching a cat. He jumped between buildings and into the night. Sokka wondered what he would do if he were the blue spirit. Make out with some stupid boy or continue with his life.

Zuko had left, knowing full well Sokka had seen him. He was taking a very unlogical course back to his dorm, because Sokka might be following him with his eyes.  
Zuko was the firebender. That meant one day he would have to become king of the fire nation. There was always only one bender alive at a time from every nation. The benders would be the next Kings and Queens, they had been chosen from their element. The benders that taught them would die the day they turned twenty. Zuko had already found Toph, the next earth queen but didn’t know her master. Zuko highly disliked his master, which in fact was also his father. Then there was the avatar. He didn’t count as a bender and therefore would not be king.

Zuko called Toph on the way and she told him she’d meet him at his dorm.

“I can’t just kiss him and then not be affected as a person, and a prince” Zuko complained.

“You know, for a crown prince, who can bend and a nighttime vigilante, who fights with duel swords, you sure are stupid. Just tell him that you like him when he comes over and if you start dating, ease him into all the other stuff.” Toph was obviously getting bored of their constant drama.


	2. The Royals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT!!!
> 
> As for the perfect timing Zuko came out of the room asking what was up with all the noise. Sokka noticed his cute messy hair sticking in the air and the sweatpants he was wearing with a huge t-shirt. How did he manage to be so cute?!
> 
> -  
> He was just wearing a towel from the waist down, and man those abs. Sokka couldn’t help but stare at his body. His skin had so many scars, all over it, his beautiful pale skin. His hair was still wet from the shower and Sokka wondered how it would be to run his fingers through it. His lips looked soft and perfectly kissable. His eyes looked like honey. Sweet and beautiful. Sokka found himself staring and blushed.
> 
> Again, just a small SPOILER.
> 
> Update: I'm gonna be deleting this story soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter two. I will start to make the chapters longer.

Sokka asked his sister if her search for the avatar or the other royals were bringing any luck. She told him it wasn’t going very well, but she had been able to figure out that almost everyone went to their current school. Figure out as in her master giving her hints about where they might be, since he was in constant connection with the other masters. He didn’t mention the awkwardness between the blue spirit and himself.

-

It was the next day, Sokka had gone out for a walk and had trusted Zuko for the secret that he was hoping to run into the blue spirit. Zuko knew he had to face Zuko eventually, but he wasn’t looking forward to it. Zuko decided that he probably wouldn’t get a better opportunity, so he changed and headed out.

Zuko brought a pen and a piece of paper, knowing Sokka wouldn’t recognize his handwriting because of two reasons. Number one was that he was taught to write like a crown prince by his father, so he hid how royally he wrote. Number two was that they did all their schoolwork in computers which was talented of helping the prince hiding his writing.

He jumped down of a roof and startled the nonbender.

“Exactly the person I wanted to meet, blue!” Sokka shouted as soon as he saw Zuko. “I’m going to call you blue. Unless you tell me not to.” Sokka shouted happily. “Exactly, I didn’t think so” Sokka grinned.

Zuko pointed for Sokka to follow him. They went to a spot of grass located in the middle of town.

Zuko wrote Sokka a note ‘Why did you want to meet me?’  
Sokka replied. “Wow, where did you learn to write like that? It’s very fancy” He looked at Zuko who immediately wrote down ‘It doesn’t matter.’ And passed Sokka the note.

Sokka frowned. “I’m seriously curious, you know any royalty?” When Zuko didn’t respond Sokka decided to talk again. “I wanted to ask you a favor, I know, I know, you don’t owe me anything, but I need your help.”

Zuko quickly scribbled down ‘What is it?’

“You can’t tell anyone this but… my sister is royalty. She hasn’t found anyone else yet. But she did manage to find out the fire nation, earth kingdom and avatar is at our school.”

Zuko wrote down ‘I already know two of them. I’ll make sure your sister gets quickly included.’

When Sokka finished reading his answer he smiled and said thank you. Before quickly he tried to take Zukos mask off. He succeeded, but Zuko turned around so fast and picked his mask back up, fixed it and started walking away.

Sokka screamed loudly “I’m sorry, blue. I had to try!” before walking back to his dorm.

Zuko came back first, he was sweating because he had done parkour on the way back. He decided to take a shower.

-

When Zuko came out of the shower Sokka was talking to Toph while wildly swinging his arms around. “…And then he just left!”. Zuko had obviously forgotten extra clothes because he was just wearing a towel from the waist down, and man those abs. Sokka couldn’t help but stare at his body. His skin had so many scars, all over it, his beautiful pale skin. His hair was still wet from the shower and Sokka wondered how it would be to run his fingers through it. His lips looked soft and perfectly kissable. His eyes looked like honey. Sweet and beautiful. Sokka found himself staring and blushed. He turned around to continue his conversation with Toph.

-

When Zuko was done getting dressed he came back to talk to Toph. He asked Sokka if he could talk alone to Toph for a minute.

“I’m assuming that this is a royalty talk.” Toph already looked bored.

“Sokka asked me to find the avatar, you and me. And he trusted me with the knowledge that Katara, his sister, is the waterbender.” Zuko said quickly, but in a hushed tone.

“Oh, crap. We have to talk to her as quickly as possible.” Toph responded.

-

“Sokka!!! You won’t believe what happened today. I found a note in my locker saying: We’re royals. You’re too right?! Meet us” Katara stopped for a while before continuing. “Don’t tell anyone we’re royals. Thx!”

“What did you skip?” Sokka asked.

“Our meeting location and time.” Katara answered.

“That makes sense. Now, next time don’t barge into my dorm randomly with your emergency key. Okay?” Sokka asked calmly. “Also I finally got Zuko to sleep, he has a lot of nightmares, and you probably just woke him up.”

As for the perfect timing Zuko came out of the room asking what was up with all the noise. Sokka noticed his cute messy hair sticking in the air and the sweatpants he was wearing with a huge t-shirt. How did he manage to be so cute?! Sokka told him Katara just got worked up about something, he should go back to sleep. Zuko nodded and disappeared back into his room.

Another thing Sokka knew about Zuko was that he didn’t want anyone to go in his room. He never left the door open. And he always, always locked the door, even when he wasn’t inside. The truth is Sokka just wanted to know what was in that room. He had always been curious and the impossibility of entering the room just made it even worse.

When Katara had left she had told him they weren’t meeting up right away and that she would tell Sokka everything about her time there. For now she was going to Aang. Aang was a bald air nomad but couldn’t bend. Katara had been visiting him a lot lately and Sokka knew she probably liked him, he didn’t mind though. The air nomad was very nice, he was always happy and smiled a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


	3. Another Royal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara meets the two royals. Zuko is adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bored rn so I'm updating a lot of stories. I may or may not have forgotten to update this story this weekend. Hope you like it!
> 
> Update: I'm gonna be deleting this story soon.

When Katara showed he and Toph had waited for a while. They were in the shadows and wore hoodies so she couldn’t recognize them. Zuko stepped first out of the shadows and pulled the hood down.

“I’m the firebender” he said and made a tiny flame in his hand. “Now you. Waterbend.”

“Huh, I did not expect it to be anyone I know. ”Katara waterbendt a little water and asked about who the other was.

“You should have recognized me, sugar queen” Toph also came out and earthbendt a few rocks in circles.

“That’s why you’re so close!” Katara said.

“We’ve known about each other for years, we used to practice together.” Zuko clears up. “We have no idea who the avatar could be though.” He adds.

“Wait, are you that blue spirit dude, Zuko?” Katara asked.

“I might be?” Zuko answered.

“So, what are your backstories?” Katara asked.

“Well, you’re not going to get anything out of him.” Toph said and nodded towards Zuko.  
“But if you want to, I can talk.” Toph continued.

“I grew up rich. Very rich. Zuko here always came over. For very long my parents thought I was their little, fragile, bling girl. Even though I was born blind I’ve never had a problem seeing. I see with me feet. It’s like a seismic sense. I ran away from home a few years back, with this morons help and trust. Which is why we have always been close. He helps me through hard times, and I help him through his very impossible and pure evil times.” Toph continued. “Your turn, sugar queen.”

“I grew up on the south pole. My mom died when me and Sokka were younger. My master is a very powerful waterbender. Her name is Hama. My whole family fell apart after mom died. I stepped up and took care of everyone.” Katara looked at Zuko, eyes narrowed. “What about you?”

“I’m not going to tell you.” Zuko answered. “It’s very private”

“Yeah, even I don’t make fun of him” Toph said. “And that means something.”

-

When Katara jumped in Sokka hadn’t expected it at all.

“Who was it? You promised you’d tell me as soon as you’d know!” Sokka questioned.

“I’m sorry Sokka, but it just so happens that they weren’t who I’d expected at all” Katara answered.

“That’s not fair! I’m the reason they found you in the first place! If I hadn’t told blue that you were a royal, they never would have found you!”

“I’m sorry Sokka. They allowed me to share one tiny bit of information though.”

“Ooh! What is it?!”

“Blue is a royal.”

The thought seemed to baffle Sokka. His mind started flying. That’s why he knew how to use dual broadswords so well. He had probably been trained. Maybe he wasn’t a natural at his bending. Some things made less sense now more than ever. But some things made so much more sense. Why Blue hadn’t been able to kiss him when they both really wanted. A prince couldn’t be gay.

-

Zuko had decided to tell Sokka how he feels at movie night. It had become a weekly thing for them. Mostly it was just Zuko and Sokka. Sometimes Katara and Toph joined, one time the entire gaang had joined and even two of their acquaintances, Haru and Suki. This time it was only going to be him and Sokka, in their tiny couch.  
When the movie ended Zuko had decided that this was the only chance he was going to get. He had been snuggling Sokka the entire movie.

“Sokka, look. I like you, a lot. And I can’t just be close to you without really being with you. I know you don’t know anything about me, but for you I’d be willing to try opening up. I also know your sister doesn’t trust me, but I can try, I promise.” He had been looking in the opposite direction through the entire talk. When he looked over at Sokka just to see he had fallen asleep. Zuko sighed “Or not” he whispered.

-

When Sokka woke up he remembered he had fallen asleep while watching the movie and cuddling with Zuko. He was wearing pajamas and was in his bed even though he remembered doing neither of these things. He also had some faint memory of Zuko whispering some crazy love confession and kissing him on the forehead. Sokka saw his clothes on the other end of his bed. Sokka decided it was a dream before heading out of his room.

Zuko was there when he came into the kitchen, he looked like he hadn’t slept the entire night.

“Morning, sleeping beauty” Zuko said when he spotted Sokka.

“Why do you look like you didn’t sleep once again?” Sokka asked tiredly. It was a Sunday morning.

“Couldn’t sleep. Nightmares.” Zuko answered.

“You know, sometimes I would really not mind knowing what is going on that chaotic brain of yours” Sokka answered.

Zuko left with a grumble, he went into his room and slammed the door. He never even opened the door more than right enough for his body to slip inside. Whoops! Sokka thought. Another touchy subject.

Sokka had been trying to figure Zuko out for a while now. But every bit of information Sokka learned about Zuko just made him more confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter out of.. A lot. I'm open to criticism.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll liked it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
